picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Balthazar Picsou
100%|center ---- | sexe = Masculin | conjoint = Liste des partenaires | parents = Fergus McPicsou, Edith O'Drake | famille = McPicsou, O'Drake | enfant = Donald Duck Dans l'histoire Bon anniversaire Donald !, Balthazar Picsou est considéré par Marco Rota comme le père adoptif de Donald. Burt « Picsou » (ancien fils adoptif), Chris Yéyé (petite-fille possible) et plusieurs neveux et nièces adoptifs. | code inducks = US | apparition = 7 janvier 1943 | dans = The Spirit of '43 (précurseur) Décembre 1947 Noël sur le mont Ours (véritable apparition) | univers = Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse | habite = Glasgow (dans son enfance) Donaldville (actuellement) | caractère = Avare, grincheux, rancunierOn pourrait encore dire qu'il était courageux, humain, malin, désagréable. La liste des adjectifs le qualifiant est longue ! | alias = Picsoumiald, Canard masqué | alias original = Tuba Mascherata, Masked Mallard | apparence physique =Petit , des plumes sur les côtés du visage , porte des lorgnons | signature = Scrooge_hand.png }} Balthazar Picsou (Scrooge McDuck en version originale) né McPicsou, surnommé « onc' Picsou » par ses neveux, « Picsounet » par sa prétendante Brigitte, et « Zazar » par ses deux sœurs Matilda et Hortense, est un canard anthropomorphe des univers de Donald Duck et Mickey Mouse. Historique Balthazar Picsou est l’homme le plus riche du monde, réputé pour son avarice légendaire. Il est est l’oncle de Della et Donald Duck, donc aussi le grand-oncle de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck. Il mesure environ un mètre soit la taille d'un enfant humain de six ans environ et pèse dix kilos. Les premiers éléments La première apparition de Picsou en B.D se fait en 1947 dans une histoire de Carl Barks : ''Noël sur le mont Ours'', où il rencontre pour la première fois Donald et les enfants. thumb|right|Miss Tick mesurant Picsou.Les premiers véritables éléments de son passé sont dévoilés dans les histoire suivantes de Barks : ''Le Secret du vieux château'' (où l'on apprend que Picsou est d'origine écossaise) et ''Bombie le zombie'' (où on apprend que Houla Lala, un vieux sorcier africain et chef Vaudou, avait maudit Picsou, pour se venger de la destruction de son village et de la prise de ses terres par le riche canard. Il a admis à ses neveux qu'il avait dû utiliser des armes pour chasser la tribu de leurs terres, afin d'y établir une plantation de caoutchouc. L'événement avait été situé en 1879 par Carl Barks mais fut déplacé en 1909 par Don Rosa pour l'adapter à sa biographie. On découvre aussi que Bombie le zombie, le cœur de la malédiction d'Houla Lala, aurait cherché Picsou pendant des décennies avant d'atteindre Donaldville. Barks a expliqué que le zombie est comme une personne vivante mais qui, se trouvant sous l'influence d'un sorcier, n'a jamais disparue. Bien que quelques scènes de l'histoire de Bombie en parodient certaines du film de Bela Lugosi White Zombie, l'histoire est la première à ne pas se concentrer sur le passé de Picsou car elle touche les plus sombres aspects de sa personnalité. Mais là où Barks évitait de parler de ces aspects, Rosa s'en servira pour donner à ses propres histoires une certaine profondeur.[[Fichier:Povsh08a.jpg|thumb|La jeunesse de Picsou, explorée pour la première fois dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre de mars 1952.]] Éducation Picsou n'a pas eu d'éducation formelle, puisqu'il abandonna l'école à un âge très précoce. Enfant, il a toutefois un esprit très vif et est toujours prêt à apprendre de nouvelles choses. En raison de sa passion pour les chasses aux trésors, mais surtout de son expérience, Picsou devint au fil des années un spécialiste en archéologie. À partir des récits de Barks, plusieurs auteurs (dont notamment Rosa) ont expliqué comment Picsou vient à bout des trésors qu'il décide de poursuivre. Cela implique souvent de longues périodes de recherche, où Picsou consulte diverses sources écrites, à la recherche d'un passage qui pourrait le conduire à un trésor. Souvent, Picsou recherche ce qu'il y a de vrai dans les vieilles légendes, ou découvre des références obscures sur les activités des anciens conquérants, des explorateurs et des militaires qu'il juge assez intéressants pour commencer une nouvelle expédition. À la suite de ses recherches, il s'est constitué une vaste bibliothèque personnelle qui comporte de nombreux ouvrages rares. Dans les œuvres de Barks et Rosa, parmi les pièces les plus prisées de sa bibliothèque, il possède presque la totalité des journaux de bord des flottes navales espagnoles et hollandaises des XVI et XVII siècles. Leurs références au destin des autres navires ont souvent permis à Picsou de localiser les épaves et autres navires coulés. Ainsi, grâce à cela, il a pu récupérer leurs trésors. Autodidacte, Picsou est un ferme partisan de l'adage « savoir c'est pouvoir ». Il est aussi un linguiste accompli et un entrepreneur, ayant appris à parler plusieurs langues différentes au cours de ses voyages d'affaires dans le monde, capable de vendre des frigos aux Esquimaux, des moulins à vent aux Pays-Bas, etc. thumb|160px|Sou fétiche de Picsou. ''La Jeunesse de Picsou'' Pour plus d'informations, voir la page consacrée à La Jeunesse de Picsou. Keno Don Rosa est le seul auteur à avoir créé une biographie solide au milliardaire tout en s'appuyant scrupuleusement sur l’œuvre de BarksUne autre série du même type existe, intitulée Des souvenirs par millions. De plus, de très nombreuses histoires d'autres auteurs comprennent des flash-back sur la vie de Picsou, sans que cela s'inscrive dans une continuité. Un court-métrage animé, Il était une fois un sou, diffusé en 1987, propose encore une autre version de la jeunesse du milliardaire. . Elle se nomme La Jeunesse de Picsou (The life and Times of Scrooge McDuck en version originale). Elle a été écrite en se basant surtout sur les éléments disséminés dans les histoires de Carl Barks. Cette série de douze épisodes reçut un Will Eisner Award en 1995. 1877 : Canards, cents et destinées ! Cette histoire est considérée comme le « chapitre zéro » de la série américaine La Jeunesse de Picsou. Dans cette histoire, Miss Tick fait un voyage dans le temps pour voler son sou fétiche. Elle essaye alors d'acheter puis finalement de voler le futur sou fétiche à Fergus McPicsou avant que celui-ci l'ai donné à Burt le cantonnier, mais en vain. Et, alors que Fergus a donné le sou à son ami Burt le Cantonnier pour qu'il se fasse laver les chaussures pleines de boues par Balthazar, Miss Tick va expliquer au cantonnier qu’elle approuve le projet de Fergus et qu’elle souhaite le récompenser pour l’aide qu’il va y apporter. Elle lui propose alors d’échanger la pièce de dix cents (qui ne vaut pratiquement rien, surtout en Écosse) contre deux shillings : un pour Picsou, un pour le cantonnier. Burt n’hésite pas. Il offre immédiatement la pièce américaine à la sorcière. Celle-ci bondit littéralement de joie, mais dans son euphorie, elle laisse échapper la pièce, qui roule jusqu’à une bouche d’égout. Miss Tick se précipite, mais c’est finalement un jeune cireur de chaussure qui la récupère in extremis. Il la lui rend volontiers, mais lui fait remarquer que même une petite pièce a de la valeur. Soudain, Miss Tick comprend que ce garçon, c’est Balthazar Picsou, en plus jeune. Elle éructe, car son ennemi juré vient tout juste de lui donner son sou fétiche. Picsou, qui la croit américaine et/ou folle lui propose un cirage en échange de la pièce, mais la sorcière refuse bien vite. thumb|Le jeune et ambitieux Picsou, dessiné par Don Rosa.|leftCependant, le sorcière réalise finalement que, puisque Picsou n'a jamais gagné le sou, ce dernier n'a donc aucune valeur. Alors, elle doit se résoudre à redonner le sou au futur milliardaire. Il a alors la même réaction que par la suite, dans Le Dernier du clan McPicsou : il se dit qu'à l'avenir, il se méfiera plus des gens dans le domaine des affaires, et décida de vérifier l'authenticité de chaque sous qu'il gagnerai à l'avenir. Miss Tick est finalement de retour au XXème siècle. Par l'intermédiaire de sa boule de cristal, elle entend que Balthazar remercie celui qui lui a payé avec son sou fétiche, puisque c'est bien lui qui est à la base de sa fortune présente. 1877-1880 : Le Dernier du clan McPicsou Cette histoire marque le commencement de la série américaine La Jeunesse de Picsou. Fergus, le père de Balthazar, jugea qu'il était temps que son fils apprenne l'histoire de son clan. Pour cela, il le mena au château du clan McPicsou, que Balthazar vit pour la première fois. Là, Fergus apprit à son fils l'histoire de leur clan, dont ils étaient les derniers : l'histoire de Kenneth McPicsou, le clan chassé de son château par le chien des Whiskerville en 1675, le trésor perdu de William McPicsou et, ainsi, comment le clan s'était appauvrit. Rentrés dans leur modeste maison de Glasgow, l'oncle Jack McPicsou partagea son mécontentement sur la situation actuelle du clan. Balthazar, voulant redorer le blason, approuva les mots de l'oncle. Cependant, la mère de Picsou, Edith O'Drake, dit que depuis que que l'oncle Jack était parti en Amérique, le clan se limitait à eux (c'est-à-dire Fergus, son frère Jack, son épouse Edith et leurs trois enfants, Balthazar, Matilda et Hortense Picsou). Ensuite, le petit Picsou partit de la pièce, déprimé par les mots de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Fergus jugea que son fils était en âge de travailler. Alors, il lui construisit un équipement de cireur de chaussures pour qu'il puisse travailler. Le lendemain, Picsou n'ayant aucun client, Fergus dit à Burt le Cantonnier, un de ses vieux amis qui avaient toujours les bottes boueuses, de se faire cirer ses chaussures par le jeune Balthazar, en le payant avec une pièce américaine n'ayant pas cours en Écosse, pour que le jeune travailleur apprenne à se méfier des gens dans le domaine des affaires. Et c'est ce qu'il arriva. Alors, le petit Balthazar en tira la leçon attendue et travailla maintenant avec une grande ardeur, qu'on avait pas vu depuis des siècles au sein du clan. Il donna ses gains à se famille pour l'aider à vivre, mais il exigeait un reçu de chaque sous donné ! Très vite, Balthazar gagna assez d'argent pour s'offrir un cheval et une carriole. Il ramassa du bois afin de le vendre, mais il comprit très vite que les gens préféraient la tourbe. Il allait se fournir en tourbe de plus en plus loin, et arriva finalement aux terres de son clan, le château du clan McPicsou. Là, il découvrit que les membres du clan McWhiskerville, clan ennemi des McPicsou, profanaient le cimetière familial dans le but de trouver le trésors caché du clan. Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul contre eux, il décida de battre en retraite. Cependant, les McWhiskerville repérèrent le jeune garçon et essayèrent de le poursuivre. Ainsi, quelqu'un appela Balthazar en l'invitant à se réfugier dans le château du clan (c'était en fait Duncan McPicsou, ancêtre du clan revenu sur Terre sous forme de fantôme). Ainsi, sir Duncan suggéra à Picsou que son oncle John McPicsou avait besoin de main d’œuvre sur son bateau à vapeur. Décidé d'aller là-las, Balthazar devait à présent chasser les McWhiskerville. Il eut alors une idée : il remplit une armure du clan de tourbe, la mit sur son cheval auquel il mit une armure, et brûla l'attirail de chevalier. Ainsi, les McWhiskerville crurent que c'était en fait le fantôme de sir Duncan, qui était à l'époque une légende du château McPicsou. Les deux se séparèrent, laissant de cette rencontre un jeune Balthazar plein d'avenir, puisqu'il décida suite à cela d'aller travailler sur le bateau à vapeur de son oncle en Amérique, continent alors connu à l'époque pour être un contient plein d'avenir où l'on peut devenir riche. De retour à Glasgow, Balthazar s'installa près du marché aux bestiaux pour cirer des chaussures. Plus tard, il s'embarqua comme mousse sur un bateau transportant du bétail, en direction de la Nouvelle - Zélande, en Amérique. Ainsi, quelques temps plus tard, Picsou fit ses au revoir à sa famille, qui étaient particulièrement difficile pour sa mère Edith, d'origine très protectrice envers ses enfants. C'est sur le quai d'embarquement que John et Fergus McPicsou lui donnèrent deux reliques du clan : le dentier et la montre en or de Kenneth McPicsou. Dès l'or, Balthazar décida de ne jamais vendre la montre, mais ne savait pas encore pour le dentier. Ainsi, le jeune Balthazar embarqua dans le navire, sa demandant s'il y avait bien un avenir pour lui en Amérique... 1880-1882 : Le Roi du Mississippi Picsou finit par arriver à Louisville en 1880 et y retrouve son oncle John McPicsou. C’est dans cette ville qu’il rencontre les "terrible" Rapetou et qu’il engage Grégoire Trouvetou (le grand-père de Géo). C’est un grand moment pour sa jeunesse, car c’est sa première aventure en Amérique. Son oncle lui apprend qu'il connaît l'emplacement d'un vapeur coulé avec une cargaison de lingots d'or. Mais les Rapetou sont aussi de la partie, à cause d'Oscar Porcin, qu'il retrouve quelques années plus tard dans une course sur le Missippi. Après les avoir battu et une fois les avoir fait enfermer, son oncle prend sa retraite et lui vend son bateau. Quelques années plus tard, il se rend compte que les vapeurs ne peuvent plus rivaliser avec les voies chemins de fer (qui voyagent plus rapidement). Il se fait ensuite arnaquer par les Rapetou qui essaye de lui voler une cargaison de lingo d'or. Après cette aventure, il déclare , et arrête définitivement le commerce maritime. 1882 : Le Cow-boy des Badlands 1883 : Le Cow-boy capitaine du Cutty Sark 1884-1885 : L'Aventurier de la colline de cuivre 1885 : Le Nouveau Maître du château McPicsou 1887-1889 : La Terreur du Transvaal 1890 : Le Protecteur de Pizen Bluff 1893-1896 : Le Rêveur du Never Never 1896-1897 : Le Prospecteur de la vallée de l'Agonie blanche 1898 : Les Deux Cœurs du Yukon 1899 : Dernier traîneau pour Dawson 1897 : La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche 1898-1902 : Le Milliardaire des landes perdues 1902 : L'Envahisseur de Fort Donaldville 1906 : Le Petit Malin de la percée de la Culebra 1903-1930 : Le Canard le plus riche du monde 1947 : Le Reclus du Manoir McPicsou Moralité et croyances Homme d'affaires et chasseur de trésor, Picsou est connu pour sa volonté de se fixer de nouveaux objectifs et de relever de nouveaux défis. Comme Carl Barks déclare ainsi que, pour son personnage, il y a . L'expression deviendra plus tard le titre d'un des plus beaux tableaux de Barks représentant Picsou. Les périodes d'inactivité et vides d'enjeux entre les aventures ont tendance à être déprimants pour le canard le plus riche du monde. Une autre devise de Picsou est , se traduisant par . thumb|left|Un moment dramatique de la vie de Picsou, par Don Rosa.Comme c'est un homme d'affaires, Picsou a souvent recours à des tactiques agressives et trompeuses. Il semble avoir acquis une expérience significative dans la manipulation de personnes et des événements à ses propres fins. Comme souvent dans les récits de l'écrivain Guido Martina et parfois par d'autres, Picsou est connu pour son cynisme, surtout vers les idéaux moraux quand il s'agit d'entreprises et de poursuite d'objectifs fixés. Cela ne fait toutefois pas partie du profil original du caractère de Picsou établi par Barks, et Rosa ira même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il n'a été malhonnête qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : lorsqu'il a chassé les indiens du village de Houla Lala par la force. Mais cette relative malhonnêteté a été couramment acceptée comme un trait de caractère de Picsou Selon Picsou, le chiffre porte-malheur serait le treize, contrairement à Donald, qui choisit pour sa voiture le chiffre « 313 » (voir l'article dédié). Accessoires récurrents Si Balthazar Picsou est facilement reconnaissable, c'est en grande partie grâce à ses vêtements et accessoires récurrents qu'il porte dans presque toutes ses apparitions. Picsou porte une redingote depuis sa première apparition dans Noël sur le mont Ours. Il l'aurait acquis en 1896 au Klondike, ou en 1902 en Écosse selon les versions. Picsou tient bien en main sa canne dès sa deuxième apparition dans Le Secret du vieux château. Il l'aurait acheté chez un tailleur de Saint-Pétersbourg en 1910. Picsou porte ses lorgnons à partir sa deuxième apparition dans Le Secret du vieux château. Picsou aurait acheté ses premiers lorgnons en Écosse en 1885, mais en a fait changer les verres en 1958. Toutefois, certaines histoires le montrent possédant déjà, enfant, des lorgnons. Le chapeau préféré de Picsou, le haut-de-forme, apparaît dans Course dans les mers du Sud. Tout comme sa canne, le milliardaire se la serait procuré chez un tailleur de Saint-Pétersbourg en 1910. Dès sa première apparition dans Noël sur le mont Ours, Picsou est chaussé de ses fameuses guêtres. Il les aurait eu gratuitement chez un tailleur de Saint-Pétersbourg en 1910. Hors-canon Mort du milliardaire en 1967 ? thumb|left|250px|Daisy et Donald mariés avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou devenus adultes, à l'enterrement de leur oncle Picsou. En 1991, Don Rosa réalise un dessin où Daisy et Donald sont représentés comme mariés, et où Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont devenus adultes. Les cinq se recueillent sur la tombe de leur cher oncle Picsou (où la date de mort est 1967, ce qui signifierait qu'il serait décédé à tout juste cent ans), au cimetière de Donaldville En effet, selon Rosa, Picsou n'aurait aucun lien avec le château du clan McPicsou, le château écossais où sont nés et enterrés les ancêtres du clan McPicsou, contrairement à ses sœurs qui ont vécu là-bas. Il n'y serait donc pas enterré. Rosa s'est alors dit que la tombe du milliardaire devait se trouver à Donaldville, puisque c'est là qu'il a passé les dernières années de sa vie.. Don Rosa a imaginé ce dessin pour un fanzine allemand, qui a demandé à plusieurs auteurs de réaliser un dessin à partir de cette phrase: « Hé, Daisy, qu'est-il arrivé à l'oncle Picsou ? ». Les auteurs ont majoritairement réalisé des illustrations étranges et loufoques autour de cette phrase, mais Rosa, lui, a pris cela d'une façon très sérieuse, en esquissant en même temps le futur que pourraient avoir les personnages de sa version de l'univers de Donald Duck. Certains fans ont considéré cette date de mort comme "canon" Un canon, c'est tout ce qui est écrit, filmé, dessiné sur un univers de fiction et qui est considéré comme officiel. Le terme s'applique en particulier aux séries télévisées., car elle constitue une conclusion logique de la vie du célèbre milliardaire. Cependant, d'autre auteurs et fans préfèrent croire que la totalité des personnages Disney est toujours en vie, les mettant en scène dans un univers avec des éléments propres au XXIème siècle (portables, tablettes, ...). Deuxième prénom En anglais, il n'a jamais été appelé autrement que par « Uncle Scrooge ''» ou « Scrooge McDuck », sans ''middle name. En revanche, en France, son nom est Balthazar D. Picsou. Gilles Maurice, dans son arbre généalogique non-officiel mais célèbre des canards, qui utilise des noms anglais, a transposé cela en Scrooge D. McDuck. Le degré d'officialité de cette information reste inconnu. Filmographie En coulisses Balthazar Picsou est apparu pour la première fois dans le Four Color Comics n 178, Christmas on Bear Mountain de Carl Barks et publiée en décembre 1947 par Dell Comics aux États-Unis. [[Fichier:1943-43-31.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Le précurseur de Balthazar Picsou vu dans The Spirit of '43.]] Un précurseur de Balthazar Picsou est apparu dans le court métrage The Spirit of '43, daté du 7 janvier 1943. Nom [[Fichier:Harpagon.jpg|thumb|Picsou sous le nom d'« Oncle Harpagon » dans un Belles histoires Walt Disney.]] Son nom en version originale est tiré de celui d'Ebenezer Scrooge (voir le chapitre « Un chant de Noël »). Le « Mc », abréviation de « Mac », rappelle ses origines écossaises. Nom français En France, il fut d’abord nommé « oncle Harpagon »Dans l'histoire Le Noël de Donald (aussi connu sous le nom de'' Noël sur le mont Ours'') du livre Les Belles Histoires de Walt Disney n 6., pour sa ressemblance avec le personnage de Molière dans Le Malade imaginaire. ''Plusieurs autres noms furent utilisés tels que « Omer PicsouDans l'histoire ''Oncle Picsou gagne toujours du Journal de Mickey n 197. » ou « oncle Edgard ». Finalement c'est Raymond Calame, ancien rédacteur en chef du Journal de Mickey, qui trouve son prénom définitif au milliardaire : « Balthazar ». En Belgique, il est appelé « oncle Jérémie (ou Jeremy) McDuck ». Au Québec, proche des États-Unis, le nom du personnage est « Picsou McDuck ». C'est en quelque sorte un mélange du nom original et de celui donné pour la traduction en français. Noms à l'étranger Citations Voici certaines citations célèbres et typiques de Balthazar Picsou: *« Nul ne peut doubler Picsou ! » *« Je suis Picsou et si tu fais quelque chose qui me déplaît, j'achète toute la ville et je te renvoie ! » *« Juste un pauvre vieux qui ne se souvient que des vieilles ruses. » (en parlant de lui) *« Je n'ai pas d'autre raison de vivre. » (en parlant de son argent) *« Chanter c'est bien, compter c'est mieux. » *« Un sou c'est un sou. » *« Un bon bain est un bon bain d'or.» *« Le temps c'est de l'argent. » *« Un boucher ne fait pas de pain. » *« Mille liliputiens! » * « Je suis Picsou-le-solitaire ! Je ne fais confiance à PERSONNE, et surtout pas à quelqu'un ! » Doublages Aux États-Unis : Dallas McKennon, Bill Thompson, Will Ryan et Alan Young (1974 – aujourd'hui). En France : Philippe Dumat (1983 – 2004). Notes et références el:Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ en:Scrooge McDuck it:Paperon de' Paperoni sv:Joakim von Anka Catégorie:Donaldvillois Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Riche Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Roi Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Chef du clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage de Myster Mask Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey Mouse Works Catégorie:Personnage de Disney's tous en boîte Catégorie:Chrétien Catégorie:Politicien Catégorie:Personnage des Ultrahéros Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Canard Catégorie:Personnage écossais Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1947 Catégorie:Personnage britannique Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Oncle et tante de Donald Duck Catégorie:Famille O'Drake Catégorie:Membre du Club des milliardaires Catégorie:Peintre Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Biographie de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Collectionneur Catégorie:Vendeur de terrain Catégorie:Ami de Filament Catégorie:Cow-boy Catégorie:Ami de Pluto Catégorie:Personnage considéré comme décédé Catégorie:Ami de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Famille O'Gilt Catégorie:Ami de Mickey Mouse Catégorie:Ami de Minnie Mouse Catégorie:Ennemi de Miss Tick Catégorie:Ami de Clarabelle Cow Catégorie:Ami de Gus Glouton Catégorie:Glaswégien Catégorie:Sosie de Donald Duck Catégorie:Personnage de Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi Catégorie:Ami de Dingo Catégorie:Ami de Flagada Jones Catégorie:Avare Catégorie:Colérique Catégorie:Chef d'entreprise Catégorie:Partenaire de Brigitte McBridge Catégorie:Spationaute Catégorie:Bûcheron Catégorie:Partenaire de Miss Tick Catégorie:Employeur de Donald Duck Catégorie:Ennemi des Rapetou Catégorie:Ami de Géo Trouvetou